Shower Time
by MissMakaraCaptor
Summary: Szayel goes to take a shower, and when he does, he gets a little surprise. Yaoi, don't like, don't read, Szay/Nnoi.


**:D My second ever lemon, my first ever yaoi lemon. I hope I do good! Enjoy, everyone! **

A towel, shampoo, conditioner, and soap in his hands, Szayel glanced into the male espada shower room. Thankfully, no one else was in there. He heavily disliked anyone near him while showering, as he was actually very modest, though it seemed he wasn't because of his release.

He sat his stuff down on the counter, and unzipped his shirt, pulling his pants off as well. Folding them neatly, he placed them next to his towel. He turned on the water, making it very hot. Hot showers always relaxed him after a hard day at work.

Stepping into the hot water, he immediately felt his muscles relax. He contently sighed, allowing the wonderous water to wash away all his troubles. He grabbed the bottle of soap, squirted some onto his hand, **(Yeah, most people use rags or loofahs, I don't. Deal with it. XD)** and began washing himself.

He washed his arms, legs, chest... As his hands traveled down his body, he allowed his mind to wander to certain thoughs... He shuddered. Why was he thinking of him? Ugh... _Him_, of all people... His hand wrapped around his slowly hardening cock. As disturbed as he was by the thought, he was also very turned on by it...

The thoughts in his head became clearer as he began stroking his cock. Thoughts of the one-eyed, black-haired man... Thoughts of... Nnoitra. "Ahh..." The pink haired man's breath quickened as he imagined the other man here with him, dripping wet. He imagined Nnoitra standing in front of him, completely exposed.

Oh what he would give for Nnoitra to touch him... For him to touch Nnoitra... His grip tightened around his cock, and he stroked faster, groaning in pleasure. "Nnnghh... Nnoi... Nnoitra... Ahh.. Y-Yess..." He felt his orgasm building. He imagined Nnoitra slamming into him from behind, and he shuddered. "Ahh! Oh godd!" He moaned as he came, his climax rippling through his body. He panted, steadying himself against the shower wall.

He had been so loud, he hadn't heard the other male come in. He didn't realize the man had heard everything. He didn't even see the male, as he was turned away. Had he been listening, he could have heart the footsteps as they came towards him.

Suddenly, long arms wrapped around Szayel from behind. "Well, well... What have we here?" Szayel froze. "N-Nnoitra...? How... How long have you been here..." Nnoitra grinned letcherously, his hands on Szayel's hips. "Long enough ta see an' hear ya... Mmm... That's right... I heard ya moanin' my name..." Szayel was panting once more from the skin-to-skin contact with Nnoitra.

Nnoitra began rubbing Szayel's thigh as he slowly made his way upward to Szayel's semi-hard member. He felt Nnoitra's dick against his entrance and shuddered. "Mmm... Is this what ya want, Szayel? Ya want me ta fuck ya nice an' hard?" Nnoitra grabbed Sayel's dick, rubbing his thumb over the slit. Sayel held back a moan and nodded frantically.

"Y-Yes... Fuck.. Me..." Nnoitra chuckled. "Wha' was that? I don' believe I heard ya correctly." Szayel groaned. "Please... Please, Nnoitraaa... Fuck... M-Me!" Nnoitra leaned down to Szayel's ear. "As ya wishh..." Nnoitra positioned himself, gripping Szayel's thigh tightly, and buried himself in Szayel in one thrust.

Szayel cried out in pain. He put both his hands on the wall, holding himself up. Nnoitra waited only a few moments for the scientist to adjust before he started moving. He slowly thrusted in and out of Szayel, groaning lowly in pleasure, his hand now stroking Szayel's cock.

The pain soon melted into to pleasure for Szayel. Nnoitra began thrusting faster, soon hitting Szayel's prostate. "Ah! Nnnn!" His eyes widening, Szayel screamed in ecstasy. Nnoitra pumped Szayel's cock faster as he pounded into Szayel, hitting his prostate each time.

White spots blotted out parts of Szayel's vision as Nnoitra relentlessly fucked him. He was so close... Nnoitra slammed into him one last time, and moaned loudly, climaxing, his cum spilling into Szayel. At the same moment, Szayel came. "Ahhh...! N-Nnoitra! Gah! Fuck!" He screamed as he came onto Nnoitra's hand, almost blacking out from the intense pleasure.

A few moments later, Nnoitra removed himself from Szayel. He turned the espada around, roughly pressing their lips together. "That was fun, dontcha thinkk?" Szayel nodded breathlessly, unable to form words. "Now then... I suppose I should let ya clean yerself up now... Why dontcha stop by my room when you're finished, and we can have a little more fun?" Szayel nodded once more. "Y-Yes... I'd.. love to..."

Nnoitra grinned. "Good... I'll see ya later." And with that said, Nnoitra put his clothes back on, and left, leaving the panting scientist alone to finish his shower.

**I hope you guys liked that... :P It was my first ever yaoi lemon.. So.. Please, review? I really like reviews. Bye-bye for now, everyone! XP**


End file.
